User blog:YoshiRocker13/Dick Figures Season Three Review
A while ago, I said Season 3 wasn't my favourite Dick Figures season. But then, the more I thought about it, the episode I said were bad were actually a lot better than I thought. Probably because I was being such a cold-hearted bastard. But when I thought about, I actually started to realise. Season 3 is actually my favourite season of Dick Figures! How? Well, let's dive in. Episode 1: Batman and the Bloser When you take a joke of Dick Figures and turn it into something like this, you get some pretty good excellence. Unlike Terminate-Her, the episode isn't just filled with Batman jokes that we've heard before, but instead the good charm of Dick Figures that we've love to see again. Apart from Batman, I actually thought the Bloser was a lot more interesting. I guess it's because of how funny he can be at times, or his powers or something. But what I also like is the villain Earl Grey. He's just such a funny villain and makes such an evil plan, yet when you look at it, the whole world is pretty much black and white to begin with. But that's how Dick Figures works, and boy does it get a lot of laughs. So like I said before, I think this is really good. 9 out of 10 Episode 2: Real Dudes Bros Night Man Real Dudes Bros Night Man, without a doubt, is my favorite Dick Figures episode of all time. I mean, talk about having an episode that just has the best comedy, the best way to use these characters, and makes it my favourite episode of all time. When watching this, I really appreciated how it explains the stories of these characters, and all stay very true to their personallity. I like how each character has a different animation style and each has their own style of interest. Blue was always the nerd so it makes sense for him to be into video games. Red's always the party house crazy guy and fits the story in perfectly. Lord Tourettes' story is definitely the star of this episode and had me pissing my pants all the way through. Also, who ever thought that Raccoon's story would work it's way into a major plot of the movie? Who gives a shit, because I really appreciate how brilliant this episode is. 10 out of 10 Episode 3: Terminate-Her BOY! Do I have a lot to say about this train-wreck! Hell, I even consider this to be worse than fucking Trash God! Why? Well for starters, the jokes are awful. I mean, it's been three decades since Terminator and we're STILL having all these Terminator jokes? Seriously, they get SOOOO old in this episode. The other thing was that I just felt it unnecessary to be was for Red to be in this episode, because it just didn't fit into the plot very well. Now as for Blue, boy was he treated the worst in this episode. Finally having some luck in his life with a hot chick and thanks to Red and Pink, he gets so miserable. In fact, speaking of Pink, they made her despicably unlikable in this episode, because they tried making her an antagonist in the most stupidest way possible. Jealousy? Really?! God! Could I even say more bad things about this episode?! No. But on the whole, this is a god awful episode, and should be avoided at all costs. 1 out of 10 Episode 4: Modern Flame War 3 Let's throw Terminate-Her away and get ready for the great Modern Flame War 3! This episode is a follow up to Flame War and I have to say, it improved in most ways. First off, Trollz0r's back! Yay? Anyways, so thanks to Red, the internet is dead! So it's a crazy battle to get it back. However, the episode mainly doesn't even relate to the game itself, BUT some of the Memes and Jokes this episode had was very funny, and I laughed at most of them. Also, I thought Stacy's design in this was sexy. And I liked how achievements showed up in the episode and related to situations very well done. The ending was just so odd and confusing, yet you really do have to laugh at it. It transitions this episode into an outstanding one. 9 out of 10 Episode 5: Planet Asshole After we had the good Modern Flame War 3, we get another disappointing episode. Planet Asshole is such an insult of harm and I didn't like this episode the day it came out. The alien names were clever enough and they had a very decent backstory and what they are ACTUALLY trying to do. But remember how I said sometimes I hate Red in some episodes? Well, in this one, I hated Blue as well. He and Red were being absolute assholes in this episode which made me feel so bad for these aliens, and the fact that they die at the end made me even more mad at Red and Blue. They survive, the aliens live. And again, the jokes here never gave me a smile. Overall, this episode is pretty bad, and I say skip it if you hate harm. 4 out of 10 Episode 6: Zeusbag Zeus really is a douche, and this episode can prove he can sometimes. When I watch this episode, I sometimes think of it as a 'Sex Marks the Spot 2' with just some adventurous type of skits in this episode. Red and Blue embark on a quest to fight Zeus and take his throne. It sounds very difficult enough, but isn't so when you and the big cloud have become drunk. The Raccoon fight scene was pretty funny, but to be honest, I didn't quite understand the second part, where Red and Blue become stoned (drunk?)? I really couldn't understand just that ONE scene. The characters once again were used just right in this episode, which makes them very funny and very likable. On the whole, I really like this one. 9 out of 10 Episode 7: Chug-A-Chug-A-Brew-Brew This episode gives us a very entertaining, very funny, and very interesting plot that it's so hard not to enjoy. It's great seeing just how desperate Red can get to find just what he loves, and for once doesn't always have to be about women. Red was also used great in this episode, showing off the true character that he is. The jokes were very random but made it all the more funny to watch. The climax was a lot of fun too, maybe not the best, but it was very entertaining and very funny. I don't know what else to say about this episode, it's just really entertaining. 9 out of 10 Episode 8: Brain Switch Brain Switching episodes have been pretty well known for a long time, and Dick Figures is no exception. First off, when we hear the name Brain Switch, you kinda know what's going to happen. BUT, this episode I really enjoyed. First off, the montage we saw was pretty interesting, it even made me think it was STILL Red and Blue in their bodies doing regular things. I also appreciate how Red really was trying his hard to help Blue get his job, which proves the two can be very good friends at times. It also appears we find more about Pink's horny side, which is pretty interesting. The ending had me laughing a lot, and felt like a satisfying conclusion to a great episode. 8 out of 10 Episode 9: Pleasure Cruise When I found out this was something related to spies, I just lost interest. But watching this episode, I realized how funny and how crazy it became. First off, I loved how the ship was called HMS Tragedy, since we all know how tragic Titanic became, and is a great reference to a tragic event. The characters once again are used just right, thanks to the events that occur all around them. The secret agents however I don't remember much off, and just felt there was nothing special about them. That also goes towards the villain, as great as Earl Grey is, this butler wasn't very interesting either. But those really are nitpicks, the episode still works very well enough to make it worth a watch. 7 out of 10 Episode 10: Kung Fu Winners EPIC, I mean, fucking epic! I'm so glad the Six Point managed to put so much effort and so much time to have some of the greatest action episodes ever. The plot doesn't sound like anything really good, but what makes up for this episode is the action. I mean, it's like watching Xiao Xiao all over again, but with comedy and charm of Dick Figures. The ending though I didn't think worked, the fight ended in an odd Dragon Ball Z knockoff, and what Red said in the end felt pretty mean spirited. Overall though, the episode still works great as an action episode, and is great enough to worth being the season finale. 8 out of 10 Final Score Like I said before, Season 3 is my absolute favorite season of Dick Figures. Because it just has the best episodes (with two nitpicks), and I think is worth your time checking out. 73 out of 100 Best Episode: Real Dudes Bros Night Man Worst Episode: Terminate-Her Category:Blog posts